


Believe in yourself

by TotallyRadioactive15



Series: #Ballum - Fluff [25]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Episode Related, Episode continuation, Fluff, Gap Filler, Kissing, M/M, talking about their dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Episode continuation for tonight ep- 16th March 2021- Callum confines in Ben about his dad and his own insecurities
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: #Ballum - Fluff [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602898
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Believe in yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Anon on Tumblr for dropping this in my ask box: Ben giving Callum a hug continuation! 
> 
> I've added a little something extra too! So I hope you like it!  
> xxx

Ben watched Callum sigh and lean back into the chair. He felt sorry for the older man. He knew he moaned about his dad and he wasn't the greatest when he had been growing up but at least he had some good memories Callum however had none. 

Ben pushed his chair back and walked around the dining room table. He stood in front of Callum, using hand signals to get Callum to push his own chair back and let Ben climb on top of his lap sideways. 

Ben pressed his lips to the top of Callum's head now he was in the position to do so. 

'I'm sorry' Ben whispered looking down into Callum's glassy eyes

'What have you got to be sorry for?' Callum asked wrapping his arms around Ben's hips. 

'The fact that your dad wasn't there.. that you never had any good memories of him... My dad was shit but even I have some good memories' Ben told him running his thumbs over underneath Callum's eyes and over his cheek. 

'Its okay... it doesn't matter... I don't know why I was so bothered about having him come.. hell only ruin it!' Callum told him leaning in to press a kiss to Ben's lips 

'I want our day to be beautiful, and special and perfect. I don't need him to be their for that... cos you'll be by my side' Callum whispered

'Love you' Ben whispered against Callum's lips 

'I'm going to go and make a drink... How does Hot chocolate do ya?' Ben asked smiling as Callum smiled up at him knowing his fiancé loved it when Ben made them his special hot chocolate it was something that always cheered him up. 

'Thank you' Callum said nodding his head, watching Ben slid off of his lap and back through the living room into the kitchen. 

The kettle had boiled and Ben had began constructing the drinks when Callum walked through the door, his eyes full of tears as he walked towards Ben 

'Hey... Hey... what's wrong?' Ben asked putting down the tea spoon with a clang as he walked towards Callum  
He reached up and cupped Callum's cheek with his hand. 

'What if I'm a bad dad... I don't know how to be a good one...' Callum whispered 

'Callum baby... You are an amazing dad already... Lexi adores you, I secretly think she likes you more than she likes me sometimes! My dad was a shit dad for most of my life so does that make me a bad dad?' Ben asked honestly 

'No... Your incredible' Callum told him looking down and giving him a small smile 

'And so are you... what did I tell you.. You've just got to believe in yourself.... Like I believe in you... My beautiful, handsome fiancé who happens to be the most amazing second dad ever to my little princess and nothing his dad can ever do or say could make me change my mind' Ben told I him walking forward so he could pull the older man into his arms, his head resting in the space between his shoulder and neck whilst is arms wrapped around Ben's back. 

'I love you' Ben whispered  
'I love you too' Callum replied holding on to Ben like he was a life line 

A while later Callum was first to pull away

'Can I have my hot chocolate now?' Callum asked causing them both to laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Feedback & Kudo are very much appreciated  
> xxx


End file.
